


Am I A Bully?

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Max is adorable, Chloe is poor :(, Eventual Romance, F/F, Max is popular now?? She doesn't know how THAT happened, Max needs better friends, Not Rachel or Victoria friendly, Pricefield arguments ;-;, They're dating to but that's not important, bullying au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: The new kid gets bullied.....a lot. If only someone will try her best to stick up for her. Maxine tries.....and fails so will she give up or keep fighting for the new girl?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bullying is a main part of this fic so a lot of fucked up things are said.....at first and then.....well ya'll just gonna have to read more for that ;)

"You're going to the party tomorrow right Maxi?" Rachel Amber asks a very tired Maxine Caulfield. 

"I would but I got homework and stuff....." Maxine tries to think of an excuse. Her head is in so much pain, it's not like she's not happy her and Rachel are friends it's just.....a lot to deal with. She'd never really expect the most popular girl at Arcadia Bay High to be her friend but it just happened. Maxine was sitting all alone during the first day of school last week and Rachel just forced herself onto Maxine. Maxine wasn't really going to tell her to leave her alone and so she didn't. Maxine is a shy girl but Rachel well.....isn't. She did get the look from someone wondering why she's hanging out with Rachel Amber but all Rachel did was give them a death stare and there goes the staring. 

The first day of school was last week and so Max was basically forced to a Vortex Club party. 

Parties + Maxine Caulfield= Not a happy Maxine but Rachel just wouldn't stop forcing drinks at her so Maxine drank, and drank, and drank. Which caused her to puke....like a LOT....Maxine is a bit scared to tell Rachel that alcohol isn't her thing because then she'd be all alone with no friends again. Another great person in Maxine's life is co-founder of Vortex Club Victoria Chase and her and Rachel Maxine can understand why they're friends but just like Rachel Victoria forced drink after drink on her. Maxine not really wanting to be a coward she drank. Weed, cigarettes, cocaine and a shit ton of drugs were also at the party and Maxine is just REALLY thankful no one forced those drugs on her. How Rachel and Victoria looked pretty after a night full of drinking and drug usage is beyond Maxine. 

The party was last week too and Maxine really, REALLY didn't want to go but Rachel just gave Maxine a look that screamed 'You're so lame doing homework Maxine' and she was about to say something but Rachel spoke up 

"Fine focus on your homework and not your friends Maxi I'll see you later" Before Maxine can even say anything her own door is slammed right in her face. Maxine just rolls her eyes and opens her door again to go take a shower. Living in the dorms in a public school is well....something you don't see that often but Arcadia Bay is a bit far away from the high school so Maxine is living in the dorms. Why the only high school in town is so far away from the actual town? Maxine has no clue but her dorm room is nice. It's hipster ish and Maxine loves it. Her friends do tell her to fix her room but Maxine just tells them 'She'll get on it' even though it'll never really happen. 

The halls is a bit quiet even though classes start in an hour but Maxine likes the quiet. It's peaceful....it's....

"MAXINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" And there's goes the silence. Maxine smiles and sees that Victoria Chase is making her way towards her 

"Victoria.....hi..." Maxine says 

"Ugh you're wearing that?" Victoria points at the outfit in Max's hand. It's her favorite grey hoodie and a pink shirt that reads 'Jane Doe' with a white doe on the front. Maxine is about to say something but Victoria interrupts her 

"Whatever me and Rach will take you to the mall so you can get some better clothes. Anyways you're going to that party tomorrow right? You really didn't party that much last time..." Victoria looks a bit disappointed at Maxine 

"Uh I got homework....my grades are already slipping and Wells says I won't be aloud to stay in the dorms if my grades keep slipping so....." Maxine shrugs her shoulders really hoping Victoria won't catch her on her lie. 

"You really need to find you a nerd to do your homework for you Maxine. Me and Rach both share one I'm sure he wouldn't mind if another girl sleeps with him." 

"I'll pass...." Maxine says not even thinking about that rather 'amazing' offer. 

"Shoot yourself Maxine, it saves you a lot of time....anyway see you first period babe" Victoria kisses Maxine on the cheek and walks off to wherever Victoria Chase is going. Which is right at Rachels Ambers door......

Maxine knows Victoria is wearing lipstick so she rubs off the kiss on her cheek and goes to take her shower. The shower is really Maxine's time to think, she'd want her dorm room to also be that but Victoria and Rachel just randomly barge in whenever they feel like not even a care in the world on if Maxine is doing something. 

"Oh....I didn't know someone else would be here" Maxine says a bit shocked seeing another girl in the shower room. 

"I'm just leaving...." The girl spits out her toothpaste and breezes by Maxine. Maxine frowns at this....she's starting to get the reputation that she's 'One of the popular girls don't fuck with her' and that just makes Maxine said. She wants to meet new people but whoever this girl just left without even saying Hi to her. Whoever she was Maxine did get a wiff of her and she smells like tea. Maxine is quite a fan of tea even though her totally awesome friends bug her about drinking coffee instead of tea. 

So Maxine has the shower room all by herself, she's still a bit bummed that 'girl who smells like tea' didn't even say a single word to her but no matter. Maxine undresses and steps in the shower. She sets the temperature cold, like REALLY cold. Maxine's body is used to the really cold water so she doesn't shiver when the water hits her body. Maxine actually doesn't have much to think about today but the silence is nice.....which ends for about 10 seconds 

"Maxine get your ass out of the shower. We gotta get to class" Rachel says 

Well that was fun.....Maxine sighs loudly and shuts off the shower. She could pretend she didn't hear Rachel but when Rachel wants something she normally gets it. Maxine barley had anytime to enjoy her shower but she did wash her body and hair. Maxine wraps herself in a shower and steps out earning wolf whistles from Rachel and Victoria 

"You got a hella nice body Maxine" Rachel says 

"Uh....." Maxine looks down just to make sure she's still wrapped in a towel which she sees and looks confused at Rachel. Rachel and Victoria just stare at Maxine while Maxine has no clue what to do. She waits for a few more seconds which earns a scoff from Rachel 

"Let's see those tits Maxine" Rachel says which earns a blush from Maxine. 

"I uh....." Maxine has no clue what to do now. A cute girl just asked to see her tits and that's.....a lot for Maxine 

"Come on Maxine we're gonna be late" Victoria says having her eyes glued on Maxine's body. 

Maxine has no clue what to do, they're not going to look away so Maxine takes the towel off. 

"Fuck Maxine....that's hot...." Victoria says 

"Tits are small but that ass.....damn Maxine nice work." Rachel turns around to look at Maxine's ass. 

"Oh....thanks...." Maxine says still blushing and puts on her clothes while Rachel and Victoria refuse to take her eyes off of Maxine which is a bit odd Maxine thinks but hey they like her body. So that's......a good thing? 

"Time to go Maxine" Rachel and Victoria take Maxine's hand and pretty much runs out of the bathroom while Maxine barley had time to put on her bra. The three totally amazing friends run into tea girl who stare at the three like a poor deer. 

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Rachel scoffs in an awful tone while tea girls runs back into her room terrified while Maxine once again frowns at this 

"Who does that bitch think she is? I mean I know we're hot but staring at us like that? Fuck a bit creepy don't you think Maxine?" Victoria asks while Maxine just stares at the ground not even wanting to say anything. Tea girl looked so scared and when they run past her dorm room Maxine could've sworn she heard some crying coming from tea girls room. All her life Maxine got bullied for stupid shit and now she's terrified to think that maybe she's become a bully herself.....

"Earth to Maxine...." Victoria says. Maxine snaps out of her thoughts and realizes they're now sitting on a fountain. She was deep in her thoughts she barley remembers sitting here. 

"Hm?" Maxine says 

"Gosh you're so weird Maxine...." Rachel says and stubs out the cigarette she's smoking. 

"Sorry...." Maxine says and looks down. Classes start in about 30 minutes so the three of them are just sitting there. This fountain is a bit pretty Maxine thinks but she still can't think straight after what happened with tea girl. Who she sees sitting all alone trying to hide the fact that she's been crying. Maxine really wants to say something but Rachel just had to say something first 

"For fuck sake what we said wasn't that bad...." Rachel says 

"I know right, crying over nothing...." Victoria says 

"Do you think I should say something to her?" Maxine says which gets some nasty looks from her 'friends' 

"What the hell are you going to say to her Maxine? We're 'sorry' for what? We didn't do anything wrong the bitch stared at us for no reason." 

Maxine is about to rebuttal but she sees a girl in the parking lot hugging a crying mother. The girl is tall, has a backpack on one of her shoulders, wearing combat boots and that's it. What really draws Maxine's attention to this girl is her blue hair, her hair is short but it's blue. The shirt she's wearing when she turns around is also blue and earns a laugh from Maxine....but her hair is something Maxine is fixated on. 

"What a punk" Rachel says 

"I know right? What the hell is up with everyone crying too it's a nice day out....." Victoria says 

Maxine doesn't say anything she's just...staring a blue hair girl whose making her way towards Maxine 

"I like your shirt...." Maxine says to blue hair girl which earns a smile. Like a pretty big smile....

"Thank you....I like your shirt too...." Blue hair girl says 

"Don't compliment my friend bitch keep walking...." Well there goes that nice moment Maxine said with blue hair girl which to makes Maxine's day so much better blue hair girl just looks at Maxine and shakes her head at her. The look on her face? Pure sadness that Maxine is hanging out with this girl. 

Blue hair girl walks off and Maxine just shakes her head 

"You like her shirt Maxine really?" Rachel says sounding extra bitchy 

"It's a nice shirt...." Maxine points out 

"You never compliment our shirts Maxine...ugh whatever lets get to class" The bell rings. Maybe class wasn't 30 minutes like Maxine thought it was.....

"Why don't you ask her out Maxine? Since you 'like her shirt' so much." Victoria says 

"I'm not gonna ask her out....." Maxine says but she can't stop thinking about blue hair girls smile. It was really.....really pretty.....her eyes too were pretty....

"Good we're way better friends then that blue haired bitch anyway" Rachel says and interlocks her fingers with Maxine's and Victoria does the same. This hasn't really happened before normally they'd just walk close to each other but holding Maxine's hand? 

Just.....why? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue hair girl introduces herself! Yay and she pretty much has every single class that Maxine has double yay!   
> Buttttt Rachel and Victoria also share every single class that Maxine has boooooooooo

English Class is the first class of the day for Maxine. She likes English, it's not her favorite but it's still nice. Blue hair girl is on Maxine's mind.....for some reason. She don't know her name and they complimented each others shirts. That's the closes Maxine's ever got with a pretty girl so that's a win in her book. If only she could tell her friends that's she ga....

"Why are your hands so sweaty Maxine?" Victoria asks her. 

Oh right they're still holding hands....for some reason. Maxine is about to say something when people start to whisper about the 3 of them holding hands. Oh great they're probably going to rumors about this now. Victoria and Rachel love hearing rumors about them while Maxine just....doesn't. She's already terrified that people might think she's a bully especially tea girl and blue hair girl. What a great day.....

Maxine lets go of Victoria and Rachels hand so she can rub the sweat off that's when she sees blue hair girl. Okay this makes Maxine smile.....blue hair girl is also making her way towards the same class that Maxine has. Does they share English class together? 

"Why are you smiling Maxine?" Victoria asks her staring right at her. 

"I'm not...." Maxine says and fights off the blush that's forming on her cheek 

"No fucking way, blue hair bitch is in our same class" Rachel says. 

So they do share English class together? Yay....

Blue hair girl is talking to the teacher while Rachel and Victoria take their seats at the back of the class room while Maxine slowly walks past blue hair girl. She's trying not to stare at her but Maxine can see a bit of muscle.....nice.....

Maxine gets caught staring at blue hair girl who looks back at her and smiles at her. Wait so blue hair girl isn't mad at Maxine even if she hangs out with Victoria and Rachel? Maxines day just got better.....

Maxine wants to wait and see where blue hair girl is sitting but Rachel drags Maxine's shoulder and pushes her away from blue hair girl. Nice moment ruined.....again......

Rachel and Victoria look extra pissed at Maxine.....again for some reason while Maxine sits in the desk in front of Rachels. More students pile in and take their seats why blue hair girl just stands awkwardly at the teachers desk 

"Ugh that bitch is gonna be in the same class as us?" Victoria points out 

"She better not sit next to us..." Rachel says looking out the window at some football jocks who are eyeing her like a piece of meat. Rachel being the major flirt she is unbuttons her shirt just a tease as the boys refuse to look away. Victoria does the exact same thing Rachel does while Maxine doodles in her notebook trying her best NOT to draw blue hair girl. Whose just standing there....looking pretty....like REALLY pretty.....Maxine starts by drawing blue hair girls blue eyes but stops when the teacher speaks up. 

"Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us. Since its only the second week of school I'll have her say some things to the class." The teacher looks at blue hair girl who wasn't expecting this as she stands there trying to think of a way to get out of here. 

"Before you ask no you may not go to the bathroom, everyone else had to do this too." The teacher says and Maxine is starting to worry about blue hair girl. She looks really nervous and sad and that makes Maxine sad too.....

"I think she forgot how to speak, it's a good thing she's in English class to learn how to talk" Rachel speaks up and the whole class erupts into laughter. Besides Maxine who doesn't even look at blue hair girl whose standing there ready to cry.....the joke wasn't even funny and even if it was Maxine wouldn't of laughed anyway. 

"Alright class calm down....." The teacher says trying to control the situation. When the laughter stops blue hair girl is still standing there looking like she's about to cry when Maxine has a plan to hopefully cheer up blue hair girl. Every part of her is telling her not to but she does it anyway. Blue hair girl needs to smile....

"My name is Maxine Caulfield. I'm 19 and I'm really into pirates" Maxine sits right up from her desk and announces to the entire crowd. Good plan by Maxine to introduce herself to blue hair girl. When she sits down her heart is racing but of course that nice moment by Maxine gets ruined by Victoria 

"See that wasn't so hard to introduce yourself now was it?" Victoria says in a venomous tone looking right at blue hair girl. 

"I assume you like the movie Mean Girls don't you? Considering how you and your friends over there are the reject version of the Plastics." Blue hair girl shoots back at Victoria which was something she didn't expect. Rachel on the other hand stares daggers at blue hair girl while Maxine just puts her down feeling absolutely terrible. I mean it wasn't a terrible thing to be called a reject version of the Plastics but coming from blue hair girl? That hurts.....

"Yeah my name is Chloe Price. 20 years old and I already hate this school." Chloe sits down in the only non empty seat which is right in front. Maxine picks her head up and smiles just a little learning blue hair girls name. 

"We're so gonna make this bitches life a living hell...." Rachel says. 

"Besides we are WAY better then the Plastics anyway....." 

"No one could be better then Plastics REGINA" Rachel laughs 

"Bite me Amber....." 

"I just might...." Rachel says which earns a bit of blush from Victoria 

"I give blue hair girl a week before we ruin her life. What do you think Maxine?" Rachel says and nudges Maxine on the shoulder which causes her to hand to ruin the drawing she was doing. Maxine doesn't say anything she just scoffs and tears up the piece of paper. 

"I'm talking to you Maxine." Rachel whispers 

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME RACHEL!" Maxine yells back which ears the eyes of every single person in the class room minus Chloe.....

"Maxine no yelling in class. Now please turn your textbook to page....." The teacher starts the lecture while Maxine starts another doodle in her notebook. Which ISN'T of Chloe.....not at all.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Maxine every single time instead of Max is gonna be hella difficult BUT I have a reason why I'm doing it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

English class goes by pretty fast as Chloe rushes out the door. Maxine can't help but to frown as her doodle of Chloe isn't that great so she balls it up and keeps it in her pocket. What Chloe said to Victoria isn't the end of the world for Maxine just the thought that Chloe would think she's a bully is. Maxine also sees that tea girl is also in her class but she still looks upset for some reason. After Maxine yelled at Rachel she and Victoria were both quiet as the class went by but they did whisper about something but Maxine honestly don't care if they were whispering about her or not. Maybe they weren't and Maxine has nothing to worry about or they were and Maxine would be a wallflower again....maybe that's not such a bad thing? At least Chloe knows her name so that's a start.....

Maxine gets all her stuff ready and walks out of class not even waiting for Rachel or Victoria maybe she can talk to Chloe or....

"Wait for us Maxine" Rachel says while Victoria is right behind her. Oh joy they aren't mad at Maxine..... 

"What the hell was that yelling at me like that you bitch." Rachel says. Oh joy they are mad at Maxine......

"Yeah Maxine that was uncool...." Victoria says. Before Maxine can offer up an apology Rachel puts her hand on Maxine's shoulder 

"It's alright I forgive you Maxine, I shouldn't of bitched at you like that it's just that bitch Chloe really got under my skin who does that skank think she is? Comparing us to the Plastics like that...." 

"You guys are upset because you two got called the reject version of the Plastics?" Maxine says confused to why Rachels so mad over something so....stupid. 

"Oh no Maxine she called ALL of us that but no worries, we'll get back at the whore." Victoria says 

"Why are you so mean to Chloe? She hasn't done anything wrong...." Maxine defends Chloe not really liking what her friends are saying about her. 

"Geez Maxine why don't you just be friends with Chloe then? You aren't in love with that bitch are you?" Victoria says 

"Please you wouldn't survive without us anyway Maxine...." Rachel claps her hands and locks arms with Maxine. Okay that kind of hurt Maxine's feelings actually who the fuck does Rachel think she is? She can survive without them maybe she should say something.....

"No fucking way that bitch has ANOTHER class with us" Victoria says seeing Chloe walk into the same Chemistry class they have. Okay maybe Maxine shouldn't say anything. Chloe has another class with her! Yay! 

Maxine can't help but to smile at this and Chloe can't help but to smile at Maxine when they lock eyes! Wait Chloe doesn't think Maxine isn't a reject from the Plastics?.....double Yay! 

"Stop smiling at Maxine bitch" Rachel says seeing the whole thing play out 

"Smile at that bitch? Fat fucking chance...." Chloe says and then gives an angry look at Maxine. OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON DOES CHLOE HATE MAXINE OR NOT! 

"DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A BITCH YOU BITCH!" Victoria gets right at Chloe's face which Chloe is happy to get right back at her face. Rachel too is quick to follow suit while Maxine stands there very confused.....Chloe called her a bitch so that's.....not good.....

Before anything else can happen Maxine just walks towards her seat looking very very upset. 

"You made my friend upset, you better watch your back bitch" Rachel says and goes to console Maxine. 

Chloe just rolls her eyes and sits down earning a death stare from Victoria 

"Don't listen to that bitch Maxine, she's just jealous cause you're super hot and she's not. We'll get back at her....don't worry...." Rachel and Victoria both throw themselves onto Maxine and gives her a bear hug. 

Maxine on the other hand just sits there still upset but enjoys the hug anyway 

"Thanks...." She says while Victoria and Rachel sit next to Maxine making sure to block Chloe's view from Maxine's. 

"Where the hell is the teacher?" Rachel says and a substitute teacher walks into the class almost tripping on his shoes 

"Oh now he's hot....." Rachel says taking one look at the subsite teacher 

"That he is, he's yours Rachel....: Victoria says 

"Oh please Victoria I had the last one this ones yours babe" Rachel says. 

Wait Rachel slept with a subsite teacher? When? Maxine did miss class last Thursday and Friday due to her being sick so maybe then? Wait why does Maxine even care who Rachel and Victoria sleep with? 

Maxine is starting to get upset now so she asks she can go to the bathroom before the sub can even say anything. Which he agrees to let her go but while she walks her and Chloe lock eyes again but this time Chloe hands Maxine a note and gives her a 'Please read.' 

Why would Maxine read this? It's probably going to say 'Yeah you're a bitch just like your friends. I smiled at you cause I just felt like it or something like it....' 

Maxine just walks out to the class and balls up the note Chloe gave her and throws it away. No way is she gonna read it.

Maxine looks herself in the mirror and almost sheds tears right then and there. Sure her and Chloe aren't really friends but to be called a bitch and to flat out deny they smiled at each other? It's stupid to think about....smiles are stupid and now Maxine is upset. There's something she can't get out of her head....why did Chloe look so upset pretty much begging Maxine to look at that note? Oh well Maxine doesn't know.....maybe she should've looked at that note? Maybe Chloe apologized to her? Maybe she didn't apologize.....? 

Maxine prances around the bathroom wondering if she should look at that note or note......

She takes about 5 seconds till she has her answer. Maxine rushes out of the bathroom right back to class and looks in the trash only to find out that the trash just got taken out. She can't find who has the trash in their hand so the note is gone....

Well shit......this sucks.....

**The note read:**

**Sorry I called you a bitch. You're not like your friends I'd love to get to know you better. If not I understand no hard feelings.**

**Meet me after school my dorm number is 222. Please don't bring your bitchy friends....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY OKAY! :(


	4. Chapter 4

The next class went by WAY to fast for Maxine. She'd barley could keep it together, she threw away the note from Chloe. It could've said something nice/ could've said something mean and Maxine would never know. She could ask Chloe but Rachel and Victoria are acting a bit too touchy for Maxine's taste. She tries to be apart of their conversation but Maxine can't help but to wonder what that note read. 

Maxine thought of two options on what the note might be 

"You're a bully." 

Or 

"I'm sorry" 

Both outcomes really hurt Maxine as she can't help but to worry that it was the first option due to Chloe calling her a bitch. Maxine just puts her head down while Rachel and Victoria talk about....something. She doesn't even notice that Chloe is in her third class of the day which Rachel and Victoria bitch at. Maxine just doddle in her notebook drawing whatever she thinks about trying her best not to even look Chloe's way. 

"Ugh are you really that upset because of Chloe? We can kick her ass Maxine...." Rachel says 

"Hm?" Maxine says putting her head up 

"We can kick Chloe's ass for you Maxine." Victoria says. 

Maxine can't help but to think about the outcome of that. Chloe is tall, and has some muscles while Rachel and Victoria just....don't. It's sort of sweet that they want to try anyway? Maxine thinks but she really isn't a fan of fighting even if it's for her honor or not 

"No fighting....please" Maxine says 

"Fine Maxine but can you at least smile? It looks good on you...." Rachel flirts. Maxine sort of doesn't hear her as she returns to her doddles in the notebook. Maxine barley paid attention but its still the second week of school so she honestly didn't miss much. 

Lunch time, Rachel and Victoria buy some fancy salad while Maxine just sticks to a single slice of pepperoni pizza. Pretty basic but her day is pretty shitty....it's a nice day outside so that's....good? Maxine doesn't know so she sits next to her friends and eats. 

"Bitch from earlier is eating by herself. How sad....: Victoria points out 

"I know, how hard can it be to make some friends?" Rachel says earning a long laugh from Victoria. Maxine on the other hand smiles when she sees a cute deer but its quickly gets scared away from some asshole jocks. Who are making they're way towards Maxine.....hurray........

"Sup ladies" One jock says while the other just sits down right between Rachel and Victoria. 2 other jocks just stand there.....watching Maxine eat for some reason? Maxine can't help but to instantly lose her appetite when one winks at her. 

"Please leave you're bothering one of my friends" Rachel says noticing the look on Maxine's face. She really doesn't want to be here and Rachel actually did something nice? Holy shit..... 

"Why don't you bother that bitch over there" She points at tea girl. Well there goes Rachel being nice.... 

"Fine we'll go Rach but we'll see you at the party tomorrow right?" 

"Sure boys" Rachel says as she scoots over and puts her arm around Maxine's. Maxine still feeling like she should puke feels a bit better actually but she can't help but to stare when she sees Chloe sitting by herself next to a tree. She's looking at the food that everyone's eating and licks her lips just a little bit. The lick lipping lasts to quick but Maxine saw Chloe's tongue and that....well Maxine doesn't know how to talk. Her brain explodes, birds start to sing, while a tiny blush forms on her cheeks 

"Ugh again with you staring at Chloe Maxine. What the fuck is up with you?" Rachel says 

"Do you think she's hungry?" Maxine asks can't help but to regret her question cause she knows she'll regret 

"Okay and we care because???" Victoria says. Okay not the worse thing she'd thought they said but it did result in Rachel and Victoria to also stare at Chloe

"You think we should give her some money Vic? She looks like she needs it with those awful clothes...." Okay that's pretty bad.... 

"I dunno Rachel we don't want to give her TOO much or she'll become a fat ass bitch." Getting worse....

"Well she's already a bitch so being fat and ugly might help....wait no she's already a ugly bitch too...." If Maxine hears the word bitch one more time she's about to explode. Rachel and Victoria laugh amongst themselves but Maxine sees Chloe asking some students something. They nod their heads No and Chloe looks really upset at this and Maxine is too. 

"I feel bad, let's give her some money Rach" Victoria says. She's not serious....

"Let's not hopefully she'll die of hunger so she'll stop going to this school" Rachel says. Okay that's enough of that, Maxine gets up and is ready to give Chloe her half finished pizza unsure if she's hungry or not but Victoria grabs her by the hand and pulls her back down to the table 

"Do not give that bitch your food Maxine." She orders. Maxine not being the one to be ordered around stands up again but Rachel gets right up in her face not saying a single word 

"Do. Not. Give. That. Bitch. Your. Food. Maxine." Rachel says. Why the hell are they doing this? Maxine doesn't say anything so she tries to walk around Rachel but Rachel does something.....bold? She lunges forward and gives Maxine a passionate kiss. The kiss earns some wolf whistles from the dudes but Maxine isn't having any of this. She pulls back and almost smacks Rachel for doing that but Maxine looks forward and sees that Chloe saw the whole thing. Chloe gets up and runs off and Maxine knows that Chloe is now crying...

Today just keeps getting worse for Maxine.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thinking to yourself "Man Rachel and Victoria are really....childish." then yes that's my point. Bitchy and stupid :D Maxine should really say something.....  
> My fellow Pricefield fans do not worry :). I have some.....evil plans in mind :D which you guys will like. Ya'll going to have to wait sadly ;-; but it'll be worth it!   
> 'I HAVE A PLAN!' should really be my motto ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine day gets better.....sort of....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pricefield 'argument' this chapter

"You can't avoid me forever Maxine you know you love me" Rachel says but Maxine doesn't say anything at her. She hasn't said a single word to either of them, the site of Chloe who looked.....upset when she saw the kiss is on Maxine's mind. 

"Ugh fine whatever be a bitch Maxine but you better come to the party tomorrow" Rachel says and storms off but Maxine still don't say anything at all. She's trying her best not to punch Rachel in the face for pulling that stunt. That's what it was a stunt, Maxine was going to give Chloe the rest of her pizza and Rachel just kissed her for no reason at all. Victoria follows Rachel to their next class while Maxine just down back against the lockers. She knows the bell is going to ring any second but she needs a moment.....

Why did Chloe look so upset at the kiss? They haven't even said anything to each other besides the occasional smile and the 'I like your shirt' so Maxine just can't picture why in the world she was so upset. Maxine didn't like the kiss one bit but the look on Chloe's face.....

"Time to get to class Maxine" Her teacher tells her. Maxine takes a deep breath and walks into class. She sees Victoria and Rachel urging her to sit next to them but Maxine just sits far away from them in the back row. 

"And you are?" The teacher asks a student who comes into class 

"New student" Max winces when she hears that Chloe is in the same class she is. When Maxine goes to sit down the two lock eyes and Maxine sees that Chloe's eyes are puffy and red. Chloe was crying.....fantastic. Maxine refuses to look away from Chloe but it results in a eye role from Chloe. She takes her seat and Maxine just buries her head in her notebook trying her best not to cry too. She has no clue why she's so upset but she is 

Maxine doesn't even think of paying attention in class but Rachel and Victoria past her a note which she doesn't even think about looking at. She crumbles it up and tosses it away. The last note she didn't read MIGHT'VE said something nice but Maxine just doesn't even care if Chloe wrote something nice. Chloe's upset are her probably never going to talk to her again....

"Okay class we'll be starting our first class assignment of the year. Now for this you guys would need to find a partner...." The teacher says but Maxine doesn't even bother. Rachel and Victoria would probably just say some mean shit to them if they do. 

Wait why would Maxine give a shit what Rachel and Victoria thinks if she wants to work with Chloe she'll work with Chloe. Maxine has a question so she raises her hand 

"Yes Maxine?" The teacher asks 

"Do you mean partner or partners?" Maxine asks 

"Partner meaning one...." The teacher confirms. Interesting.... interesting.....

As her fellow classmates pick their parents no student is even bothering to walk towards Maxine or Chloe's place. Even Rachel and Victoria.....Maxine is starting to form the tiniest of smiles. Maxine scans the room and sees that every student has a partner....besides Chloe and Maxine. 

Maxine has no clue why in the world Chloe was so upset seeing her and Rachel kiss but she needs to at least tell Chloe that they're not dating. Why does Maxine need to tell Chloe that? She has no clue.....

"Okay class everyone seems to have a partner. Besides Chloe and Maxine.....would you two be interested in working together?" 

"No." Chloe says 

"Yes." Maxine says 

Chloe turns her eyes right towards Maxine and stares daggers at her but Maxine doesn't care. She gets up and takes a seat right next to Chloe and smiles at her while Rachel and Victoria look at the both of them pissed off 

"I should've asked Maxine to be my partner....dammit" Rachel says under her breath 

"What was that?" Victoria asks not hearing her 

"Nothing...." Rachel says 

"Alright class then that's settled, the project is....." The teacher goes on to explain the project but Maxine isn't listening. She's right next to Chloe and she has no interest in turning her eyes. Chloe has short blue hair which is sort of fading but Maxine don't mind. Her face doesn't have any makeup on but Maxine don't mind. Her shirt is still funny which Maxine doesn't mind but what she does mind is that she hears Chloe's stomach rumble and its loud. Chloe feeling really embarrassed covers her chest and puts her head down. 

So Chloe didn't eat anything.....Maxine can't give her money right now or she'll probably be upset. Or can she? No probably not.....

Chloe still has her head down but Maxine finally pays attention to her teacher still feeling a little bad that she hears Chloe's stomach rumbling. Maxine's pen runs out of ink so she goes in her bag to get another one but that's when she sees a half open bag of chips in her back. Maxine remembers this, it's from last night when she was hungry for a late night snack but she didn't finish it. Hope Chloe likes sour cream and onion chips....

Maxine without saying a single word hands Chloe the bag of chips hoping she'll accept them but....Chloe doesn't. 

"Keep your damn chips Maxine I'm not a charity case" Chloe says keeping her voice down and shoves the chips right back in Maxine's face causing them to spill all over the floor. Maxine fights off the urge to cry but she also gets a bit angry 

"Why are you so mad at me Chloe" Maxine says 

"Why are you working with me and not your girlfriend?" Chloe doesn't answer the question 

"She's not my girlfriend Chloe....." Maxine says keeping her voice down 

"Right she just happened to kiss you just to fuck with you....." Chloe mocks 

"I don't know why she kissed me and I don't care. Rachel and I are just friends....." Maxine says 

"You need better friends Maxine..." Chloe says 

"I would like to be your friend...." 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Chloe yells right at Maxine causing the whole class to look at the both of them 

"WHY THE HELL NOT CHLOE!" Maxine yells right back 

"BECAUSE MAXINE I....." Chloe stops talking 

"Ladies please stop yelling....." The teacher tries and fails to de-escalate the situation. 

"WELL!" Maxine says not knowing where this side of her is coming from 

"FORGET IT!" Chloe yells and sits right back down 

"If you girls don't stop yelling the both of you will get detention." 

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND CHLOE!" Maxine NEEDS to know her blood is starting to boil. 

"JUST DROP IT MAXINE!" Chloe yells and this time some security guards peak in the room to see what the problem is 

"NO CHLOE TELL ME NOW!" Maxine yells while the teacher still tries and fails to control the situation so the security guards come inside the class room while Rachel and Victoria are still pissed....for some reason 

"I. SAID. DROP. IT. MAXINE!" Chloe yells and gets right in Maxine's face putting her hand right on her shoulder. Maxine looks at Chloe's shoulder and her hand is shaking but something happens, Maxine doesn't push off her shoulder she just stands there looking right at Chloe. Chloe didn't even realize she put her hand on Maxine's shoulder so she instantly drops it while Maxine just stands there 

"Everything alright in here?" The two security guards ask both girls 

"Uh....yeah...." Maxine says while she stands there

"Fucking peachy asshole" Chloe says and takes her seat

"Excuse me?" One of the security guards say 

"Oh I'm sorry did I stutter?" Chloe gets right in the guards face unscarred at the site of the tough man that's standing in front of her 

"Ms. Price you will apologize now!" The teacher yells while the whole class just sits there loving this 

"Nahhhhhhh I won't" Chloe says still completely unscarred while Maxine stares at Chloe and wants to do something right then and there. What she wants to do is something Maxine has never felt before but Chloe accidently putting her hand on the shoulder and saying Fuck You to the authority is....doing things to Maxine. 

"If you don't apologize you will get detention." The teacher says 

"Well guess I have detention then..." Chloe says 

"Ugh just suspend her she clearly doesn't have a thing for the rules..." Victoria speaks up 

"Why don't you fuck off wanna be Barbie" Chloe spits back and this shuts Victoria up. Rachel is about to say something but the teacher says something first 

"MS. PRICE YOU HAVE A WEEKS DETENTION!" The teacher yells 

"Fine by me...." Chloe shurgs her shoulder and sits back down. Maxine looks at Chloe and then back at the teacher and has no clue why she's about to do what she's about to do but she does it anyway 

"Fuck you" Maxine says which gets the attention of Chloe who absolutely shocked 

"Excuse me Maxine" The teacher says completely stunned 

"Fuck.....you....." Maxine says 

"OKAY YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN MS PRICE IN DETENTION!" The teacher screams pretty loudly at Maxine 

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO JOIN THEM.....NO? I DIDN'T THINK SO!" 

A smile is on Maxine's face again not knowing why she did that but she did and she's.....happy with it. 

"That was stupid Maxine" Chloe says 

"Now you can tell me why you don't want to be my friend" 

Maxine has never had detention before in her life but now she does. She has it and Chloe would be right there with her......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched the show "Teenage Bounty Hunters" you know what I'm hinting at ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine is glad she got detention while Chloe is still hungry looking for food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my end notes please

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. Rachel and Victoria stay away from Maxine which she's happy about while Chloe did have her last class together but they didn't talk to each other. Still reeling on the fact that she got detention Maxine is smiling to herself all the way to her dorm room when she sees tea girl being bullied by Rachel and Victoria. Well there goes her nice quiet.....

As Maxine walks closer to tea girl Rachel and Victoria turn there attention to Maxine 

"Maxineeeeeeeeee that was quiet a stunt you pulled" Victoria says in a rather bitchy tone 

"Man you really want to be friends with Chloe huh?" Rachel asks and doesn't even wait for Maxine to answer 

"No matters if you want to be friends with that whore go right ahead Maxine. We're not going to stop you...." Rachel says 

"Yeah I mean why on earth would you want to be friends with that blue haired bitch is beyond me to each their own....enjoy detention Maxine." Victoria sneers while Rachel walks off and pretends to hit tea girl right in the face which Victoria laughs at which causes tea girl to slam the door and cry earning a laugh from the both of them. 

Tea girl must've been listening to their conversation and she looks really upset....Maxine grew a pair to say 'Fuck you' to a teacher so she might as well talk to tea girl too 

Maxine knocks on tea girls and waits for her to answer. Tea girl doesn't answer at first but Maxine continues to knock waiting for tea girl to answer. Still on her high for getting detention Maxine feels like nothing can bring her down until finally tea girl answers

"Hi" Maxine says trying her best to look friendly enough but tea girl looks at Maxine and she don't look too pleased. Tea girl doesn't say anything she just stands there waiting for Maxine to say something 

"Please don't cry over what Rachel and Victoria said they're mean bitches." Maxine says not giving a fuck Rachel and Victoria are her friends. Or are they? Haven't said a word to her after she got detention but they did look pretty pissed off at her 

"Why did Rachel kiss you then?" Tea girl speaks up but her voice is raspy it makes Maxine frown just a bit 

"I have no fucking clue why she did but she did." Maxine shrugs her shoulders 

"Huh.....why are you talking to me?" Tea girl says trying her best not to sound angry 

"You seem upset so I wanted to try and make you feel better?" Maxine says 

"Why would you make me feel better? You may not of said anything this morning but you still hang out with those two." Hearing this makes Maxine wince just a bit 

"You're right....I don't know why I hang out with them either....they're mean and rude...." Maxine says 

"You need better friends it sounds like. Then again it sounds like even Chloe doesn't want to be your friend....." Tea girl says and before Maxine can ask how can she know tea girl continues 

"I was in all of your classes Maxine sitting mostly away from the crowd. You really wanted to get detention with Chloe..." 

Maxine did look around the room and saw that everyone else was pared up so maybe tea girl has some friends. Which is good....

"That I did, I still don't know why I did that but I'm glad I did....do you know why Chloe doesn't want to be my friend?" Maxine asks 

"How should I know that? I'm not Chloe...." Tea girl says but the door is finally open and the two of them are having a conversation 

"I know you're not its just....am confused is all....." 

"Maybe she doesn't want to be your friend because you hang out with Rachel and Victoria." Tea girl points out which makes Maxine a bit sad 

"I'm not trying to upset you Maxine. You have a whole week to ask Chloe why she doesn't want to be your friend...." Maxine notices a gold cross on tea girls neck 

"You don't have a problem with Christians do you? Seems a lot of people hate on my religion for no reason...." Tea girl is ready to shut the door in Maxine's face but Maxine stops her 

"As long as you don't have a problem with me being Gay." Maxine says out loud which makes tea girl smile 

"Why would I have a problem with that?" 

"Why would I have a problem with you being Christian?" 

Tea girl smiles and it makes Maxine smile too 

"I'm Kate...." 

"Maxine..." She says but instantly face palms when she realizes Kate already knows her name 

"I know.....do you like tea?" Kate asks looking really hopeful 

"I love tea...." Maxine says and this makes the smile on Kates face grow bigger and bigger 

"Are you busy?" Kate asks but Maxine is interrupted by the door flinging wide open and sees Chloe looking really upset 

"Kate I would love to drink tea with you but can I ask you a favor?" Maxine asks 

"Sure...." 

"Do you have any food I can give to Chloe? I tried to give her some chips but she got mad at me." Maxine asks 

"I have some cookies....but what makes you think Chloe would be mad at you again?" Kate goes to get a bag of chocolate chip cookies from her room 

"I'm not taking no for an answer....thank you Kate....." Maxine smiles and with the bag in hand she takes a deep breath and then another and walks over to Chloe 

"That was still stupid getting detention with me...." Chloe sees seeing Maxine walk towards her cookie bag in hand 

"Do not even ask Maxine...." 

"I'm not asking Chloe I'm telling you. Eat the cookies....." Maxine says still nervous as hell but she's not backing down 

"I'll just smack them out of your hand like those chips...." Chloe says but she licks her lips at the site of the bag and Maxine snaps out of a rather....interesting thought that comes in her head at the site of Chloe's lips 

"You're clearly hungry Chloe....eat the cookies...." Maxine extends her hand but Chloe instantly smacks the cookies out her hand but the grip is too hard so the cookies don't go flying 

"EAT THE COOKIES CHLOE PLEASE!" Maxine screams at Chloe which earns some eyes from the other girls even Kate 

"FINE MAXINE I'LL EAT THOSE STUPID COOKIES!" Chloe screams back but a smile is on her face as she tares the bag open and chows down on the cookies 

"These cookies are good...want some?" Chloe says mouth full of food and has chocolate all over her face which Maxine can't help but to smile at how dorky Chloe looks right now

"Oh no you enjoy...." Maxine says and starts to walk away thinking the conversation is over

"Our project..." Chloe says mouth full of cookies

"What about it?" Maxine turns around and is REALLY happy Chloe wants the conversation to continue 

"Well did you have anything in mind? Cause I have a few ideas....we can crash at my dorm or yours....either or......if you don't want too that's cool cause like.....we can work on it during detention or like.....yeah......sorry I'ma go now....." Chloe walks over to her dorm but Maxine says something before Chloe opens her door 

"I would love to work on our project Chloe....just gotta grab a few things from my room first okay?" Maxine says while Chloe still has some left over chocolate all over her face 

"You still got some chocolate on your face...." Maxine smiles and walks on over to her room. Chloe wipes the chocolate away with her hand and can't help but to blush just a little bit. Her appetite is sort of clenched but when Chloe goes to open her room she sees that it's completely trashed. Her band posters, her one and only container of blue hair dye is sprayed all over her wall. Chloe doesn't have much in her room but everything is trashed, ripped, thrown, or destroyed. Rage is the only thing Chloe can see but when she sees Maxine smiling and walking towards her she also catches some blue dye on her pants. Chloe looks at Maxine ready to punch her in the face but instead she storms away making sure to slam her door shut. 

Maxine wonders what the hell just happened but when she sees both Rachel and Victoria smiling and waving at her. Blue hair dye on both of their hands and when Maxine looks down at her pants she also sees blue hair dye covered on her pants. When the hell did hair dye get all over Maxine's pants?

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out 'Subway Girl' I updated it but its not showing up on my screen n I really need you guys to read it ;)   
> I mean you don't have to if you don't want too but its my first (of many) attempts at Pricefield smut   
> Also it was really difficult to think of something for Chloe to be mad at Maxine so I thought of that but believe me when detention comes around.... ;)   
> In case you haven't noticed or are thinking to yourself 'Hey Ryan that's not realistic.' well let me tell you awesome reader   
> I simply don't care if its realistic or not :) I'm more focused on my characters and story


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention number 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most dumbest thing I ever wrote and yet I really like it :)

After Maxine changed pants she waited for Chloe outside her dorm room but she never came back. Feeling a bit upset Maxine returned to room and stayed there until she finally went to sleep. Getting memories of when Chloe put her hand on her shoulder and just the way Chloe looked at Maxine. It was different....it was new....it was.....hot the feelings that Maxine got. She never really got these feelings before but when she finally went to sleep she felt happy. Regardless that her and Chloe didn't work on their project together Maxine hoped Chloe would talk to her tomorrow. 

The next day Maxine felt really perky and was ready for the day. Her and Chloe would hopefully talk some more and they could get to know each other and they could become friends and Chloe could tell her why she didn't want to be her friend. Oh right Maxine had detention today......eh but Chloe's with her. Waking up bright and early Maxine saw Kate walking all alone to class so Maxine caught up with her. 

"Hi Kate" Maxine says which startles the girl 

"I didn't mean to scare you....." Maxine is quick to apologize 

"Oh no....you're okay did you need something?" Kate asks 

"Well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to walk to class with me? And also if you had some more of those cookies I could give to Chloe?" Max asks 

"They're already in my bag.....can I ask you something?"

"Sure...." Maxine says curious 

"Do you think Chloe's poor?" Kate asks 

"It's not nice to gossip Kate....." Maxine says 

"Oh no I'm not, I'm only asking because well I saw her last night during lunch and she looked really hungry. And today she was wearing the same clothes she did as yesterday and her hair was a complete mess." Kate says. So Chloe is already in class? Maxine kinda wanted to walk with Chloe and Kate but that's okay.....

"I dunno Kate....maybe she washed yesterdays clothes?" Maxine asks trying to think of an excuse. Chloe can't be poor....can she? 

"Maybe....you have detention with her so maybe you should ask her" 

"Yeah I really don't think so. Yesterday we were supposed to work on our project together and I was really happy but Chloe just left for some reason. I also had some blue dye on my pants which was odd....." Maxine can't help but to wonder that Rachel and Victoria also had blue dye on their hands too.....

"That is odd....." Kate says but she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Rachel and Victoria approaching. 

"Maybe we should hide....." Kate says scared for her life but those girls just walk right past the both of them 

"Oh...." Kate says while a smile forms on her face. Maxine looks back and her friends? Former friends? Oh well......

First class of the day and there's Chloe! She looks sad for some reason.....Maxine tries to talk to her but Chloe just gives her the middle finger? Okay kinda rude.....

Next class of the day Maxine tries talking to Chloe again but she gets yet another middle finger....Okay still rude.....

Third class.....middle finger Maxine is starting to sense a trend 

Fourth class......Chloe doesn't give her a middle finger but she doesn't even look Maxine's way....

Lunch Maxine can't help but to stare at Chloe. She doesn't even care that she got caught and Chloe went back into school Chloe hasn't eaten anything...

The rest of the classes Chloe just straight up ignores Maxine trying to talk to her. 

At least Kate stayed mostly by Maxine's side she did have to eat alone at Lunch which is okay with her but Rachel and Victoria wouldn't stop looking at Maxine. People and they're staring is a real problem at this school but its okay cause Maxine is qulity of it too. Even when Rachel and Victoria approach Maxine when the bell rings Maxine just isn't in the mood so she just walks right past them. So Chloe gave her the middle finger and didn't talk to her at all today. Okay that's fine but they have detention together and Chloe HAS to talk to Maxine

"Okay you girls know why you're here. I'm going to go and do teacher things but the door is locked and if I come back and see that the two of you are gone the both of you will have detention forever." The teacher that both Chloe and Max pissed off says. 

"Wait forever?" Maxine says a bit nervous 

"No dummy they can't give us detention forever" Chloe's first words to Max all day 

"Hey don't call me a dummy you......dummy" Maxine fires back but is really happy that Chloe is finally talking to her 

"Really nice comeback....." Chloe rolls her eyes 

"YEAH IT WAS THANK YOU CHLOE" Maxine yells back 

"LADIES ENOUGH!" The teacher says but is quick to exit and lock the door 

Maxine waits about 10 seconds until she finally talks to Chloe 

"Why were you ignoring me today Chloe?" Maxine asks. 

Silence 

"FINE BE THAT WAY! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME FOREVER CHLOE!" Maxine waits about 11 seconds until she sits back down in her chair and takes out her notebook and starts to doodle Chloe 

Maxine and Chloe are sitting pretty far away from each other but the both of them are quick to steal some glances from the other. Chloe sees that Maxine is drawing something in her notebook so she gets up and sits closer to Maxine but not to close 

"What are you drawing?" Chloe asks pissed off 

"I'm drawing you now stop moving" Maxine says and looks at Chloe to get her features down. The drawing is really detailed but Maxine is mad at Chloe 

"DON'T DRAW ME MAXINE!" Chloe stands up 

"I'LL DRAW WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT CHLOE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TALK TO ME SO I'M GOING TO DRAW YOU INSTEAD!" Maxine stands up and isn't afraid to get right in Chloe's face. More memories from last night is quick on Maxine's mind getting a closer look at Chloe's face. Her beautiful blue eyes, her fading blue her, her....kissable lips 

"YOU CAN'T DRAW ME IF I'M STARING AT A WALL!" Chloe yells and sits back down to her original spot that was right next to the wall 

"YOU CAN'T STARE AT THE WALL FOR AN HOUR CHLOE!" Maxine yells and follows Chloe 

"STOP FOLLOWING ME MAXINE! AND YES THE HELL I CAN!" Chloe sits down but Maxine is quick to follow her and takes a spot right next to her 

"FINE THEN I'LL JUST DRAW THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD THEN!" Maxine is quick to work and gets to drawing 

"DON'T DRAW THE BACK OF MY HEAD YOU ASS!" Chloe turns around and gets right back in Maxine's face 

"I'LL DO WHATVER THE HELL I WANT CHLOE! AND DON'T CALL ME AN ASS YOU.....ASS!" Maxine yells 

"LADIES ENOUGH WITH THE SCREAMING! DO I HAVE TO BABYSIT THE TWO OF YOU?" The teacher returns but both girls are quick to sit down 

"No sir" Maxine says 

"No ma'am" Chloe says under her breath 

For the rest of detention Maxine draws the back of Chloe's head. Really detailing it, it's not her face like she wanted but true to both girls word they've done it. It was in complete silence but either girl didn't budge and didn't do anything different 

"Okay you girls are free to go" The teacher returns 

"Here" Maxine gets the bag of cookies from her bag and shoves them right in Chloe's shoulder 

"Don't even say you're not hungry you didn't eat today. I would ask if you want to get something to eat but you probably hate me for some stupid reason" Maxine doesn't even wait to here Chloe's responce she just exits the room totally missing that Chloe said 'I don't hate you.....'


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention number 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very mad Max this chapter. You have been warned ;)

"Maxine can we talk." Victoria says to her. Maxine looks around and sees that Rachel isn't with her. She made it too her dorms peacefully and saw Kate was approaching her which made her smile but when Kate saw Victoria she turned right around which made Maxine frown. 

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Maxine asks 

"Look we both missed you today. We talked and we decided to forgive you now come on lets go to the party" Victoria puts her arm around Maxine but she shoves it off 

"I haven't done anything wrong Victoria" Maxine scoffs not really in the mood 

"Yes you did but it's alright we forgive you" Victoria tries to put her arm around Maxine but she backs off 

"Tell me Victoria what the hell did I do wrong?" 

"Your friends with that blue haired bitch...." 

"SHE HAS A NAME VICTORIA!" Maxine screams not realizing that Chloe is listening to their conversation using her awesome ninja skills 

"Okay whatever Maxine! Your friends with Chloe and Rachel doesn't like it...." 

"Okay....and?" Maxine doesn't understand what Victoria's getting at

"You know how Rachel gets when she's mad. Look just stop being friends with Chloe and Rachel will forgive you...." 

"Yeah Chloe hates me for some stupid reason anyway so we're not friends." Maxine says which makes Victoria happy and Chloe frown

"See I told you she was a bitch! Now come on Maxine Rachel is waiting...." 

"CHLOE IS NOT A BITCH!" Maxine's blood is really boiling right now. She's not in the mood and normally she isn't like this but now Maxine is pissed 

"Why are you defending her Maxine? You said it yourself Chloe doesn't like you...." 

"Why was there blue hair dye on my pants last night? The two of you had it all over your hands you didn't do anything to Chloe's hair dye did you?" Maxine asks which shocks Chloe. After Chloe cooled down last night she sort of figured Maxine didn't trash her room but Chloe was just a stupid bitch to her and she hopes she'll make it up to Maxine tomorrow.

"I dunno what you're talking about...." Victoria states completely 'shocked' 

"Yeah whatever I'm going in my room. I'm not going to the party so no don't even ask me....." Maxine just walks right past Victoria really not caring what she has to say 

Chloe can't help but to smile when she heard Maxine defend herself even if she was a bitch to her earlier as Chloe comes out of her hiding spot. 

"I know the two of you bitches trashed my room and my dye. I'd kick the both of your asses but you're just not worth it." Chloe tells Victoria who just stands there taking all of it 

"You don't want to mess with us bitch! We'll make your life a living hell then Maxine would see what a useless no good worthless whore you are." Victoria tries to defend herself 

"Yeah that's right cry in your room!" Victoria's happy that Chloe doesn't say anything back but it does get a slammed door in her face. This is going to be a long year for Chloe but hey she has a sort of? Friendship going on with Maxine, Chloe's a little sad that Maxine thinks she hates her as she sees that her room is still trashed so Chloe gets right to work cleaning up her room. She really wants to crank her music up to an 11 but Maxine is 3 doors down form hers and she wouldn't want to piss her off or anything 

Kate also saw the whole situation, a part of her wants to knock on Maxine's door but she's seen how she looked so maybe Kate will wait a few for Maxine to calm down just a bit. 

In her room Maxine just looks at everything and yells in a pillow. Her anger over Chloe, Rachel, and Victoria pisses Maxine off to the point where she just sits down on her bed and stares out the window. She tries to do things that'll calm her down but nothing is working so Maxine gets out of her dorm room and slams the door shut and walks off in a complete huff. Kate had some tea in hand ready for Maxine but grumpy Maxine doesn't seem so nice so she puts the tea back in her room while Chloe looks outside and almost sees steam coming out of Maxine's head. Maybe it'll be difficult to cheer her up.....

Chloe also sees Kate and gives her a friendly 'What's up' and goes back to cleaning her room. Not a lot of possessions are in her room and she would have to ask the janitor to help her clean the hair dye off the walls which just makes Chloe mad. Chloe ponders on if she should just follow Maxine and try to talk to her but she decided against that. Tomorrow is a new day.....

While afternoon turns into night Maxine has calmed down a lot and is looking forward to tomorrow. That is until she hears someone knocking on her door. She decides to just wait a few minutes opening the knocking would just fuck off but its not and now Maxine is starting to get angry that her beauty sleep is ruined. In a huff Maxine gets out of her bed and opens the door. She tries to see who it is but the door just flinges open almost smacking Maxine right in the head. Maxine wants to tell whoever the hell this is too fuck off but she starts talking 

"Maxineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" It's Rachel and she's drunk. Fantastic....

"Look I know you and...Victoria had a fight about Chloe and you know what.....das okay with me. Chloe can be....your friend I just.....miss you. Like.....a lot....like that kiss meant something to me and you just looked like you were going to hit me. Kinda hurtful....but das okie. Anywaysssssssssss me and Victoria had sex at the party and it was....okay? But I sort of wished that was you? Is that weird? I dunno probably but anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I think we're dating now so das cool.....I'm not jealous of you and Chloe or anythingggggg...okay maybe I am but you know what....I'm a big girl....You wanna have sex Maxine? I'm like....sorta drunk but das okay....." After she finished talking Rachel just face plants right on Maxine's floor. 

Maxine wonders is this is a dream or not snaps out of it and takes Rachel by the hand and just drags her ass back to her dorm. It's bitchy of Maxine to drag Rachel on the floor when she's clearly drunk but Maxine just doesn't want to deal with this shit right now. Rachel always leaves her dorm room locked which is a insane thought Maxine thinks and just puts Rachel on the ground and shuts the door. Maxine gets pretty close back to her own room but she feels bad so she returns to Rachels room and gives her a pillow and blanket but doesn't even attempt to put her in her own back. Feeling better now Maxine goes back to her room and gets some shuts eyes 

The school day goes by rather quickly with Maxine being all alone. Kate is with her friends, Rachel and Victoria are holding hands and Chloe wasn't there for her morning classes. She showed up pretty late which is fine by Maxine the least she can see of Chloe the better. Although she was wearing the same shirt again.....and her hair looked like a mess.....and she looked like she barley got any sleep....and she didn't eat anything at Lunch again. Okay Maxine felt bad....

Rachel was back to her bitchy self making side remarks about Chloe which resulted in a middle finger by Chloe while Victoria just laughed her ass off like that's the funniest thing she ever heard. Rachel didn't even look Maxine's way or said a single word to her so Maxine wonders if she even remembered what the hell happened last night. Speaking of last night and whatever the hell that was when Maxine woke up she pretty much forgot about it. She absolutely remembers what Rachel said but she just decided that Rachel was way to drunk. Rachel and Victoria refused to stop holding hands so that's good....right? Oh well on to detention.....

"Anyway same as yesterday don't leave this room you guys get it. See you in a hour I guess oh and please don't yell at each other like last night. You two are like a married couple" Maxine can't help but to blush when the teacher said that. Chloe on the other hand can't help but to chuckle at the teacher, it's obvious that he doesn't want to be here but Chloe kinda does. She can finally talk to Maxine...

"Yeah like I'll marry her...." Chloe says thinking this is a bit like yesterday but the teacher just awkwardly looks at Chloe while Maxine doesn't even bother looking her direction. 

"Okay....." The teacher says confused and shuts the door while Chloe cringes at her stupid moment. Not a good start.... 

Chloe waits about 5 seconds to walk on over closer to Maxine and sits down next to her 

"Hey" 

"Hi" Maxine says not even looking at her 

"Can you look at me?" Chloe says 

"No" Maxine puts her head down 

"Why?" Chloe says wondering if she's serious or not 

"Cause I'm mad at you Chloe. You didn't say anything to me at all today" Maxine grumbles 

"It's because I was late...." 

"You weren't late the entire day Chloe. We still had classes together and you didn't say anything or even looked at me so I'm mad at you" 

"Come on Maxine I'm sorry but I'm talking to you now...." Chloe tries to cheer her up 

"I don't care Chloe I'm still mad at you" 

"Please don't be mad I'm sorry...." Chloe is starting to worry that Maxine is actually mad at her or not 

"You were staring at a wall yesterday while I drew you too. You couldn't even look at me Chloe....and what the hell was that when we were going to work on our project together you just looked at me liked I kicked a puppy and stormed off." Maxine puts her head up and looks right at Chloe 

"I..." Before Chloe can say anything the teacher comes back 

"Call for you Chloe." 

"I'm busy" Chloe scoffs really wanting to talk to Maxine 

"It's your mom" This gets Chloe to sit up and run outside to take the call but she runs back inside the class to say something 

"I'll talk to you soon Maxine..." Chloe looks a bit upset and goes to take the call 

"If Chloe's leaving detention then can I?" Maxine asks 

"Oh no go right ahead...." Maxine wonders if he's serious or not 

"Are you....." Before she can finish the sentence she gets interrupted 

"No you can't leave detention sit there and suffer. Okay maybe not suffer but still can't just let you go" The teacher sits down in his chair and plays on his phone 

"You could like play on your phone or something you don't have to look so bored Maxine" The teacher looks up 

"Nahhhhhh" Maxine just puts her head down and is bummed out now that Chloe is gone


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment before the third and final detention

"Wake up Maxine" She feels someone pushing her gently so she bolts straight up hoping it's Chloe but it's not, just the teacher. 

"Get outta here....please" Maxine looks around the room and frowns when she sees that Chloe isn't there with her 

"She never came back, guess her phone call was serious." The teacher says. Well at least Chloe said she'll talk to her so that's.....good. 

Maxine just walks on over to her dorm and feels a bit better when she sees Kate feeding some squirrels. Kate freezes when she sees Rachel and Victoria coming her way but Maxine is first to react. She puts her hand around Kate and helps her to feed the squirrels. This earns glares from the both of them but they just walk the way they came. Maxine takes her hand off of Kate and notices that she's blushing. 

"Th...thank you Maxine...." Kate says and just like that she walks off. Okay a bit weird....Kate also took the food with her so no more food for the squirrels. Maxine feels bad as more squirrels come over for some food so Maxine just stands up and apologizes to the creatures. Maxine sits on a bench outside of the dorms and starts to doodle in her notebook. She smiles when she sees the drawings she did of the back of Chloe's head and eyes she did from earlier in the week. She still can't believe Chloe just stared at the wall for a whole hour but Maxine wasn't going to stop drawing her either. She doesn't know what to draw so she looks around and sees.....nothing that inspires her so she slams her notebook and puts it back in her bag. 

Maxine finally arrives at her dorm room and plops down in her bed. Her original plan was to wait outside of Chloe's dorm so the two of them could finally talk but now that she's on her bed she doesn't want to move. That is until she hears a knock at the door and Maxine groans in her bed but she still doesn't want to get up so she tells whoever is knocking to just come in. 

"Maxine" Rachel says with Victoria right behind her. The two of them shut the door but Maxine face is still on her bed so she doesn't even look at them. 

"Can you look at us....please?" Victoria says. Please.....well this must be important so Maxine gets up so she can look at the both of them 

"What the fuck was that earlier? Sticking up for that bitch like that." Rachel says, okay maybe this wasn't important so Maxine just groans and stands up but Rachel gets right in her face 

"Who the fuck do you think you are Maxine?" Rachel says very pissed off. Every single part of Maxine's body is telling her to run away but Maxine stands her ground 

"We're going to give you one more chance for you to drop Chloe and that bitch. If not well you'll be sorry Maxine" Rachel says 

Her nerves and anxiety is spiking but Maxine says something she didn't even think she'd say 

"Okay...." 

"Really?" Victoria says not really expecting that 

"Of course not I can be friends with whoever the hell I please and if the two of you don't like that.....well sucks to suck now kindly fuck off...." Maxine points at the door unsure where she's getting all this from. 

"Join those trashy bitches Maxine we don't care...." Rachel goes to leave and Victoria just follows her. They slam the door and Maxine just crawls back into bed 

"FUCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!" Rachel screams, the entire dorm and every one is Arcadia Bay heard that scream. Maxine can't help but to remember what happened last night with Rachel confessing her....feelings? Towards Maxine, oh well bed is comfy and Maxine quickly drifts off too sleep. 

Maxine's stupid alarm clock is ringing....stupidly so Maxine goes to turn it off. After a few attempts Maxine finally gets it to shut off, she wants to go back to sleep but she checks her alarm and sees that she's an hour late for class. Good Maxine still has another hour of sleep......WAIT MAXINE IS LATE FOR CLASS???? She does a double take at the time just to confirm it and its true. Maxine is officially late for class, she quickly puts on some clothes and grabs all of her things. She doesn't have time to take a shower, fix her hair or get something to eat Maxine runs as quick as her little legs can take her. 

Completely out of breath Maxine flings the door of her first period class and sees that everyone is staring at her. It takes her a couple of seconds to muster up an excuse and for her to take her seat. She hears something that Rachel or Victoria said which gets the whole class to laugh at her but Maxine is just really out of breath to give a shit what lame insult she said 

"Hi....Chloe...." Maxine says 

"Fuck off Maxine" Chloe says 

And a good morning to you too Chloe.....Maxine goes to take her seat and smiles when she sees Kate urging her to sit next to her. 

"Overslept?" Kate asks 

"Mhm...." Maxine puts her head down really not caring that people are whispering something and are looking at Maxine and Kate. Class goes by quickly and Maxine is in complete zombie mode barley listening to what Kate has to say. Kate being the angel that she is notices that Maxine is too tired stops talking so she walks with her other friends. Kate does introduce them to Maxine and she just sorta waves at them and continue her zombie mode. She hears some guy talking about movies and a girl talking about drones but she doesn't know there names. 

When lunch comes around Maxine does see that Chloe has a different shirt on and is eating lunch. Maxine offers up a wave at Chloe but it results in a middle finger from Chloe which upsets and makes her mad. As soon as Chloe sits down next to a tree Maxine puts her head back down while Kate and her friends are talking about something. Kate does ask if Maxine is hungry which she tries to eat a little bit but Maxine is too tired. 

What does wake her up is Rachel who 'accidently' pours food all over Maxine. Immediately pissed the fuck off Maxine gets right in Rachels face ready to smack her. Victoria is laughing up a storm while Kate and her friends don't want to get involved which is fine by Maxine. What ruins Maxine's day completely is when she looks over and sees Chloe also laughing at Maxine. That's enough for Maxine to 'accidently' bump Rachels shoulder, Kate and her friends try to calm Maxine down while Kate stares death daggers at Chloe. As soon as Maxine stopped looking at Chloe she stopped laughing. The laughing was fake but Maxine did something last night which really upset Chloe....or she thinks she did. She doesn't think Maxine trashed her room.....

"UGH CAN YOU BELIEVE HER! LAUGHING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Maxine yells which Kate goes to get some towels for Maxine. Her clothes are a complete mess and so is her hair. The two of them try their best but the cleaning doesn't work that well. When the bell rings Maxine walks off in a complete huff thanking Kate for trying. She's so angry at Chloe for laughing at her the thought of her going back to her dorm room to change doesn't cross her mind 

Chloe WILL get Maxine's raff at detention.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to have a week full of detention but I changed my mind. HOWEVER detention number 3..... ;)   
> Incase this is your first fic of mine that you're reading let me just say this. I know my writing style is a bit different but I hope my characters and story is good enough for you guys. Also don't really care if things aren't that realistic or not ;P I have fun writing these fics and I wanna thank you guys for reading them! That's it hope ya'll are well and healthy during this pandemic


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get.....spicy this chapter ;)

Maxine waits for the final bell, she tries not to cry over the fact that Chloe laughed at her after Rachel spilled her lunch on her. She didn't even care that people pointed at Maxine and laughed at her after lunch. All she did was stare daggers at Chloe, she even got called out on it for stop staring at Chloe but Max didn't stop. Chloe could feel that Maxine was staring at her and now she needs to know if Maxine did what she did yesterday. She's like 99.9 percent sure she didn't but she still needs to know. 

The final bell rings and Maxine and Chloe are the first ones to speed off towards the classroom that they have to be in for detention. Maxine is right behind Chloe ready to yell at her when Kate catches up to her 

"Maxine are you okay?" Kate asks 

"I'm fine Kate" Maxine says. She can feel her blood about to boil any second 

"Alright....." Kate says a bit scared of Maxine at the moment. 

Chloe and Maxine both arrive at detention while the teacher is on his phone. Chloe sits right next to the wall and Maxine takes the spot right next to her. Refusing to take her eyes off Chloe and is ready to let her have it. The teacher says something that Maxine honestly doesn't care about and leaves the room 

"CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME MAXINE!" Chloe yells 

"I'LL STARE AT WHOEVER THE HELL I WANNA STARE AT! NOW WHY DID YOU...." Before Maxine can even ask the teacher returns and looks at both girls 

"LADIES! Do I have to watch you guys...." Not the first time the teacher has asked this 

"NO!" Both Maxine and Chloe yell at him 

"PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! THE TWO OF YOU NEED TO WORK OUT YOUR ISSUES" The teacher closes the door and then locks it. Chloe goes to check it not really believing that he locked it but she jiggles on the door and sees that it is locked. While Chloe jiggled on the door her tits bounced and Maxine can't help but to flash back to how she felt when Chloe put her hand on her shoulder and how she felt when she wanted to kiss her 

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERV!" Chloe yells which snaps Maxine out of her thoughts 

"FUCK YOU CHLOE!" Maxine yells and inches closer to Chloe's face 

"YEAH YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU MAXINE!" Chloe yells and she can almost lay her forehead right on Maxine's but she storms off and tries the window 

"YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE CHLOE! I WILL FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER YOU GO!" Maxine yells and puts her hand right on Chloe's wrist 

"LET GO OF ME!" Chloe yells and tries to fight it 

"NO! WHY DID YOU LAUGH AT ME AT LUNCH EARLIER!" Maxine lets go of Chloe's wrist 

"Because it was funny...." Chloe lies

"OH SO ME GETTING EMBRASSED WAS FUNNY TO YOU???? I SEE HOW IT IS NO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU CHLOE!" Maxine sits back down 

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT DUMBASS!" Chloe gets the window to unlock and is ready to ditch detention

"AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! FUCK. YOU. CHLOE.!" Maxine walks over and blocks the window so Chloe can't leave 

"Move your small ass out of the way Max!" Chloe tries to fight it but Maxine's refuses to move while Maxine didn't hear that she got called Max 

"Talk. To. Me." Maxine says not afraid that Chloe has the height advantage over her 

"FINE!" Chloe gives up fighting and goes to sit in the teachers chair while Maxine sits on the desk 

"Look it wasn't actually funny what Rachel did that was a bitchy move and I'm sorry...." Chloe wastes no time 

"But why did you laugh...." Maxine says 

"Why do you care?" Chloe asks 

"Because I thought you were my friend. We were going to work on our project together and you bailed on me. You promised me you'll talk to me yesterday and you didn't...." Maxine tries not to cry unsure to why she's so upset 

"You posted that shit about my parents and you trashed my room...." Chloe straight up accuses with zero evidence even though she doesn't think Maxine trashed her room 

"So me getting detention with you on purpose. Me thinking you were absolutely gorgeous the first time I laid eyes on you. Me trying to defend you countless times. Me being so happy when we were partners for this project that we haven't even started yet. Me wanting to kiss you the other day and me checking out your tits but nooooooo I totally trashed your room and said mean shit about your parents online. Whatever Chloe, I'm done trying to be your friend or something more if you really think I would do that shit....I'm leaving" Maxine goes to leave via window but she's stopped by Chloe who grabs her by the hand and is looking right into her eyes 

"What are you....." Maxine can't even finish talking as Chloe leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips. Maxine pulls back for a second unsure why Chloe just kissed her 

"I wanted to kiss you too Max" Chloe grins and gives Maxine a quick kiss but once again Maxine pulls back 

"I never....kissed anyone before...." Maxine says looking right up at Chloe's blue eyes 

"That's alright Max...." Chloe smiles and kisses her again. Maxine has no clue what she's doing so she tries her best hoping Chloe would at least enjoy the kiss. In her mind Maxine is screaming that she's doing this wrong but Chloe continues kissing her anyway. 

Chloe has to pull back to catch her breath and Maxine just has her lips floating in the air missing Chloe's lips. Seeing this visual makes Chloe laugh 

"Why did you stop...." Maxine says extremely embarrassed to ask 

"Because we're still in school Max." Chloe says and finally Maxine hears her call her Max 

"Oh...." Is all Maxine can say as Chloe sits back down 

"Yeah....we could continue this at my dorm or yours....don't matter to me" Chloe asks with a big smile on her face 

"I um...." Maxine doesn't know what to say now. She was so angry at Chloe a few moments ago but now she brain is kinda fried at the moment 

"It's alright Max....I guess I should explain myself?" Chloe says and Maxine just nods but a small smile forms trying to remember how Chloe's lips felt against hers 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KISSING! LOTS AND LOTS OF KISSING!

"You don't have to explain anything you don't want to Chloe...." Maxine tells her. She's still reeling from that amazing kiss but Chloe looks like she wants to say something so Maxine is waiting for Chloe to speak. She hasn't really said anything, all Chloe is doing is walking back and forth trying to think of what to say. Maxine is starting to get a bit worried but Chloe sits back down and actually holds Maxine's hand which makes Maxine blush 

"I'm broke" Maxine waits for Chloe to say more but she doesn't. Chloe thinks Maxine is starting to hate her so she tries to get up but Maxine just holds her hand harder 

"I know Chloe, I'm so sorry" Maxine smiles at her 

"When I left detention the other day is was because of my mom. We were talking about some things and the conversation turned into money. When I first saw what you posted online I got so angry but every part of me was saying you wouldn't say those things. Neither did you trash my room, it was those bitches Rachel and Victoria. I'm so sorry I laughed at you when Rachel did what she did...." Chloe looks down on the floor upset 

"It's alright Chloe, I know you weren't laughing with everyone else. You're not like them...." Maxine gives Chloe a quick kiss on the lips 

"Now can we kiss some more? Cause I really liked that...." Maxine says. Chloe doesn't need to be asked twice so she leans over to kiss Maxine but the door opens and in comes the teacher 

"Since I don't hear the two of you yelling I assume you worked out your shit. Ya'll can leave early...." The teacher leaves and Maxine and Chloe proudly get the hell out of detention. 

Hand in hand they return back to them dorms as Maxine sees a smiling Kate but a VERY pissed off Rachel. Chloe just gives her the middle finger while they walk on over to Chloe's room. 

"I can help you clean your room Chloe...." Maxine says "Thank you for asking but I already took care of it" Chloe gives Maxine a kiss on the forehead which makes her melt.

Maxine looks around Chloe's room and then looks back at Chloe. She understands everything but she can't help but to frown as she sees a bit of blue hair dye still on the walls. Most of it has been cleaned off but some of it is still there and by the looks of Chloe's hair she needs a redye. Maxine is about to say something but Chloe gives Maxine a rather amazing kiss which makes Maxine totally forget about what she was about to say 

She still has no clue what she's doing as she's trying her best not to accidently hurt Chloe's lips. She does make a sound that she never actually made before which makes Chloe smile quite a lot but it makes Maxine blush quite a lot. 

The two continue kissing but Maxine's legs are starting to give up so she pulls back fron the kiss. Chloe is unsure as to why Maxine pulled back but when she sees Maxine taking a seat on Chloe's bed she understands completely. 

"Your ass is amazing Max" Chloe is proud to stare at Maxine's small ass when she walked to the bed. She does blush a little but she also asks Chloe a questions 

"Why are you calling me Max?" Maxine asks 

"I dunno.....do you want me to stop?" Chloe asks a bit worried she crossed a line 

"No I.....I like it" Maxine says and goes back to kissing Chloe. The two go back to kissing and even though Chloe wants more Maxine is a bit nervous at the moment. Her heart is really racing, at first Chloe thought it was just because Maxine has never done this before and she'll calm down when they continue to kiss but now Chloe's worried 

"Why you stop?" Maxine asks which makes Chloe laugh 

"Because dork....you're not ready to take this to the next level and I'm perfectly fine with that" Chloe says proud of herself 

"Okay but that doesn't mean we have to stop kissing...." Maxine says a bit worried that Chloe doesn't want to kiss her anymore. That's it she's awful at kissing Chloe hates her for sure....

"You don't have to tell me twice Max" Chloe smirks and goes back to kissing Maxine's amazing lips. Chloe rests her hand on Maxine's cheek hearing more moans for the smaller girl while Maxine has no clue what to do with her hands so she kinda just puts them on her lap. Kissing Chloe is absolutely Maxine's favorite thing in the world but now she can't breath so she pulls back 

"Am I going to fast?" Chloe asks just to be sure which Maxine just shakes her head at. It takes her about a few seconds to regain her breath as she's just about to kiss Chloe again but she stops herself 

"We haven't done that project we were supposed to do...." Maxine pouts out which gets a groan from Chloe 

"Ughhhhhhhh you're rightttttt." Chloe pouts. 

"Hey it'll be fine Chlobear, we can go back to kissing after we're done." Maxine gets up and hears Chloe really laughing to the point where she's starting to cry just a little 

"Is something wrong?" Maxine asks unsure to what she said 

"I'm sorry but did you call me Chlobear?" Chloe asks 

"I....noooo...." Maxine just steps out of Chloe's room to go get her supplies and research from her room when she sees that Kate's door is wide open 

"Hi Kate" Maxine smiles and tells the blonde girl whose sitting on her bed 

"You and Chloe must've made up...." Kate teases her which Maxine just smiles at. She walks on over to her room but Kate stops her 

"Be careful Maxine Rachel looked really pissed when she saw the two of you holdings hands." Kate mentions 

"Oh I really don't care what Rachel thinks but thank you Kate" Maxine opens her door but she calls Kate one last time 

"Oh and can you call me Max from now on?" Maxine asks. Ever since Chloe has been calling her Max instead of Maxine it just feels right to her....

"Of course Max...." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Maxi..." Chloe whispers in her ear. Maxin...Max makes a noise and although she loves how soft Chloe's voice feels she doesn't move. 

"Maxanator....." She tries again to wake her up but to noavail. Chloe is starting to wonder if Max isn't a morning person....

"Maxmushroom? I gotta think of more puns....." Chloe says to herself and stands up. Max looks absolutely adorkable in her bed as she really clutches the one pillow Chloe uses. After staying up pretty late into the night to finish their project Chloe got barley any sleep. She had to stop herself from almost getting into her bed with Max. It's not that Chloe wouldn't want to wake up next to Max it's just.....Chloe has no clue where their relationship is turning but she's happy. Kissing Max last night was awesomesauce but would Max want Chloe to be her girlfriend? 

Chloe's self thinking gets interrupted by Max but when Chloe looks over she sees that Max isn't waking up. Max must talk in her sleep.....

"Right there....... Chloe.....yesssssss......" Chloe is 99.999 percent that Max is moaning in her sleep. She had no clue that someone could do that and she really....REALLY wants to hear more of what's probably an amazing dream Max is having she decides to wake her up anyway 

"MAX WAKE UP!" Chloe doesn't really yell at the sleepy beauty but this does wake her up 

"CHLOE WHAT'S WRONG!" Max yells a bit worried. She looks over at Chloe and sees that she's not even looking at her. Her cheeks also red.....like REALLY red....

"Nothings wrong but uh....we gotta get to class...." It's not really a lie......somewhat, classes start in 20 minutes. 

Still not really wanting to look at Max at the moment Chloe just steps outside her own room. A lot of emotions are going threw Chloe's mind at the moment but she's still blushing up quite a storm. It could be that Max WASN'T moaning her name in her sleep HOWEVER Max could've been and that makes Chloe....horny but a bit happy actually. She's had mostly one night stands and no relationship has barley lasted but kissing Max last night made Chloe hopeful for the future. 

"Chloe?" Max asks loud enough so Chloe can hear her 

"Yes Max....." Chloe says still outside 

"Why are you outside?" Max says very confused as to why Chloe just randomly left her own room like that. It's not like Max is naked or anything....she does however feel a bit of a wet spot around her panties. She really has no clue why her panties are so wet but she's more focused on Chloe 

"I uh...." Chloe really tries to think of a lie but she can't really think of anything. What is she supposed to say? 'Hey Max I think you were having a wet dream about me? Which is hella fucking hot.' Now that Chloe thinks about it she COULD tell her that.....but then again her and Max just started kissing last night so she leaves the teasing to herself 

Max gets out of Chloe's bed and steps over their project they made. She can't help but to smile remembering what happened last night. The two of them did take quite a lot of breaks to makeout which did lead to more work the two of them had to do BUT Max would take it. She's really glad Chloe finished it, it's not 100 percent finished but it's the best they could've done in one night. 

"Hey" Max pops her head out the door and Chloe can't help but to smile when she sees Max's morning hair. It's a complete mess and yet Chloe can't help but to really stare at the girl. Has Max's eyes been this blue? Chloe's eyes are blue too but holy shit they're so beautiful to stare at. Max's lips are moving, she's saying something but Chloe can't help but to lean in and give Max a kiss. 

Chloe then realizes Max has stopped talking entirely and now she's blushing. But why is Max blushing? 

Well Chloe pictured her kissing Max in her mind but in reality she actually gave Max a kiss. It was quick and the fact that Max is blushing right now? It makes Chloe feel really goopy inside....

"I'm gonna....shower now.....bye Chloe...." Max is quick to walk towards her room. Chloe is bummed out at this as she thinks she did something wrong so she tries to go back in her room but gets stopped by Max. Since Chloe is a giant and Max is almost the size of a chicken nugget Max had to step on her tippy toes to give Chloe a longer kiss. Chloe is taken back at first but she's quick to kiss the girl back. During the kiss Chloe's lips gets bit by Max which is totally unfair, Chloe wants to use tongue to give Max some payback but this kiss ends quickly. Chloe has some troubles standing up while Max giggles and goes back to her room 

Chloe's hair also got really pulled on, it was a bit rough but holy shit Chloe really fought back the urge to moan. While Chloe just stands there completely stunned the absolute amazing beautiful fantastic kick ass moment gets ruined 

"She's a good kisser ain't she." Rachel says. The two of them are neighbors and Chloe fights off an eye role and goes back into her room but Rachel continues talking 

"I should know cause she kissed me back you know." Chloe has her hands right on the door. She really wants to slam the door but Rachel is really getting under her skin 

"Can't believe she said that shit about your mom. I had no idea you were poor I'm so sorry...." Chloe should really slam the door now....

"Wait no yes I did, you pretty much wore that same fucking shirt for a week. Can't believe Max said she liked it....but then again her taste is absolute dog shit...." Chloe takes a couple deep breaths to try and calm down but it doesn't work. She turns around and stares right at Rachel 

"Keep staring at me like that and I think you wanna fuck me or something. If you do I can't blame you but you're not my type....how you're Max's type is beyond me. Then again she really doesn't know what she's missing out on but she will....Believe me she will...." 

"You're in love with Max aren't you....." Chloe says. 

Rachels fakes a snicker but Chloe knows that's bullshit. "Me? In love with her? No fucking way....." Chloe just laughs hearing this 

"Whatever you say Rachel....." Chloe is about to shut the door but Rachel says one more thing 

"She is taking a shower right now....I could go in there and get her to yell my name so loud I'll make sure you can hear us. You know what I'm gonna go do that right now actually...." Chloe thinks Rachel is serious as she's quick to react and rushes over towards Rachel. Chloe shoves Rachel right into a wall and is about to punch her but she stops....

"Oh come on you know you want too...." Rachel tries but Chloe doesn't do it. She does make a fist and her fingernails are pushing against her palm really hard but she doesn't. Chloe just rolls her eyes and goes back to her room. She shuts the door and sits on her bed. Chloe wants to scream, shout and punch something but she doesn't. She has no clue why she didn't punch that bitch in the face but she has an idea...

While Chloe waits for Max to get out of the shower she remembers the last night Rachel said. She knows even if Rachel did try something Max will instantly shoot her down. The jealous part of Chloe is slowly fading away when she remembers the way Max kissed her. It was so full of passion it was beautiful it was....

"Looking good Max...." Chloe hears. The jealous part of Chloe rises for a moment and then sinks when she hears Max's responce 

"Whatever" The smile on Max's face when she returns to Chloe's room really makes Chloe wonder if Max wouldn't even fathom the two of them as friends 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard for me to think of insults....what can I say I'm a lover not a fighter.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dude I think Rachel has a crush on you" It doesn't bother Chloe if this is true or not Max is such a cutie but she's curious if she knows or not. 

"Okay" Is all Max can say. It's not really a shock to her, she just don't care really 

"That's it? You're not surprised?" 

"Why would I be Chloe? I mean I guess it's sweet of her but I have my eyes on someone else anyway." 

"Who?" Chloe says. It's not that Chloe is unsure on who Max is talking about it's just.....she likes to hear it out loud 

"There's this one girl in Science class I'm thinking about asking out later today. She's really pretty..." Max says. It's not like she's NOT talking about Chloe the two of them share every single class together and Max does think Chloe is messing with her 

"YOU BETTER BE TALKING ABOUT ME MAXINE!" Chloe knows Max is talking about her but she really wants to her Max say that 

"I may be....I may not be..." A grin is on Max's face as she thinks Chloe is about to drop it but now Chloe is right in Max's face 

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE ME.....please" Chloe says at the end a bit embarrassed she let that part slip out 

"Let me go you ape" Max giggles when Chloe presses her hand against hers 

"NEVER!" 

Max tries to get free of Chloe but it doesn't work so Max has a plan! She leans forward and gives Chloe a passionate kiss and she uses tongue! Chloe is very taken back by this and it causes Max to be free from Chloe! 

Chloe then just stands there a blushing mess which Max gives one more kiss on the cheek and then she holds Chloe's hand 

"Of course it's you Chloe." Max smiles and opens the door ready to get to class. 

Chloe pretty much forgets how to speak or how to walk so Max has to pretty much do both. Chloe can't stop blushing while the two of them walk to class it even gets Kate curious 

"I think you broke Chloe Max" 

"And I'm proud of it.....do you wanna walk with us?" Max asks seeing Kate is all by herself 

"Sure" Kate smiles and shakes her hand in front of Chloe's face. Nothing happens....Chloe might be broken.....

Their project that they worked on last night is in Chloe's bag and Max can't wait to present it to the class. Public speaking will never be her thing but this project she worked on....she's proud of herself....

When the three of them get to their first class of the day Max and Chloe sit next to each other while Kate sits next to her friends. Max is happy that Kate has friends, she knows Kate is shy and yet she found a way to make some friends. If Chloe didn't go to this school she'd probably still be friends with Rachel and Victoria and everyone would think she's a bitch just like them. 

Speaking of bitches...

"Hi Max" Rachel says and this gets Chloe back to reality. She immediately goes to grab Max's hand and gives her a kiss which gets a glare from Rachel while Victoria is to busy focused on Rachel 

"Hey" Max says really hoping these two aren't going to stay for long. Rachel looks like she's about to say something but she changes her mind and goes to sit down 

Chloe lets go of Max's hand which makes her a bit upset as she wonders if Chloe just did that to show that Max is hers....

Presenting their project is the last class of the day. Max tries to pay attention but she's too focused on Chloe. The two of them would pass notes back and forth talking about pretty much anything. They would very carefully move their desks closer to each other but not to close. That is when they had a substitute and Chloe pretty much pulled Max right next to her. Chloe put her arm around Max and would give Max quick kisses on the cheek whenever she isn't expecting it. It always finds a way to make Max blush which Chloe is a big fan of but it's not the same reaction Chloe is trying for. She wants Max to feel like she did in the morning and Chloe promises she'll find a way....

As the classes go by Max is on cloud 9 at the moment but Chloe is doing something she doesn't like. Whenever Rachel is near them Chloe would give her a kiss on the cheek or the lips or hold her hand. Which isn't the problem for Max but now she's starting to wonder if Chloe is jealous that Rachel has a crush on her. Max wants to say something but there's apart of her that thinks she's thinking about this too much...

It's now Lunch time and Max always loves this time. She gets to eat outside and really enjoys how pretty the weather is but a worry is confirmed when she sees that she has some food and Chloe does not. Chloe's blue hair is also really fading and Max can see that she's a blonde which is adorable but Max prefers the blue instead. As Max walks over to Chloe whose sitting next to a tree she wonders how she's going to do this. Should she just give Chloe some of her food? She doesn't want Chloe to think she's just a charity case but she has to eat....

"Hey cutie" Chloe smiles at her and Max sits next to her. She puts her arm around Max but Max stands up and looks right at Chloe 

"Are you...." She's having a hard time speaking. "Are you....." Max can't help but to smile when she sees Chloe patiently waiting for what she has to say. 

"Please eat some of my food with me...." Max says not even looking at Chloe. 

"I'm not hungry Max...." This is what Max was worried about. Max knows that Chloe didn't eat last night when they were working on their project and she hasn't eaten last night during school either. Chloe is lying and Max doesn't like it

"Chloe please..." 

"No Max" Chloe knows Max is really trying right now but she can't....

"Why? You haven't ate last night or when we worked on our project. Chloe please..." Max rips her burrito in half and the look on Chloe's face pretty much confirms that Chloe is indeed hungry. 

"I'm not hungry..." She lies again and this is getting Max a bit mad 

"Chloe....please....." Max would really start begging if she has too

"No" Chloe's stomach loudly rumbles and hearing this makes Max furious 

"Fine then I guess I'm not eating either...." Max goes to throw her food away. Ain't the first time Max starved herself on purpose...

"You gotta eat Max" Chloe is about two seconds away from stanching the burrito away from Max 

"YOU GOTTA EAT TOO DUMMY!" Max yells which gets the attention of everyone even Rachel who assumes the two of them are arguing 

"NO I DON'T MAX I'M NOT WORTH IT!" Hearing Chloe say this makes Max want to smack her right then and there but she controls herself 

"THEN I GUESS I'M NOT WORTH IT EITHER CHLOE!" Max has her hand right above the trash can and is ready to throw it away 

"MAX PLEASE DON'T THROW YOUR FOOD AWAY!" Chloe rushes over to the trash to try and stop Max from throwing away that amazing looking burrito

"I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO EAT. WHILE. YOU. DON'T. EAT. ANYTHING. CHLOE!" Chloe thinks that angry Max is super adorable right now but now is not the time! 

"FINE! WE'LL EAT TOGETHER YOU ASS!" Chloe says and this is enough for Max to take the burrito away from the trash

"Thank you Chloe" Max smiles and gives Chloe a kiss on the cheek. The two of them walk back over to their tree to eat together....


	14. Chapter 14

"My inspiration is my mom because she's my entire world. When I was a little girl I was a daddy's girl but my dad he uh....died in a car crash. At first I blamed my mom because she just HAD to get groceries that day but I realized something. Dad wouldn't want me to hate mom so I tried to push my trauma away to try and help my mom but what was really amazing was that.....she was doing the exact same thing as me....we're not really finically stable and at first I really didn't want to go to this school but my mom is working two jobs so I can go here and I'm really happy she did that because uh....I wouldn't of met my partner Max...."

Chloe and Max were the last two to present their projects. Max wanted them to go first but when she looked at Chloe it's obvious she was a bit scared to do it so they waited. Max wanted to go first but when Chloe smiled at her and asked if she can go first there's no way Max would say no to that pretty little face. 

Chloe did break down just a little bit so Max is quick to react and give the tall girl a hug not giving a single fuck that they're in class and everyone is looking at her. 

"Oh come on get a room" A jealous Rachel says. 

"Fuck off Rachel" Max says which gets a laugh from some of the students but not all of them. 

After Chloe has calmed down she takes her seat and now it's Max's turn to present 

"My inspiration was....me. Now I know we were supposed to pick someone but I couldn't really think of anyone so then I got to thinking. Who really makes me feel good about myself? Who really makes me smile? Who makes Max Caulfield....Max Caulfield. I really had no idea so then I asked myself this.....if there's one person I could have dinner with and that person could be alive or dead who would I pick? I know I sound really self but that's the thing we'll all say our favorite celebrates or someone who we look up too but why not ourselves? How do we see ourselves? Do we really think we're a good person? I mean alot of us would think we are and not really think otherwise but I wasn't. I was a follower and didn't even think of what life would be like if I say what's on my mind but now? I took a good look at myself and with help by a certain someone I feel....happy and it was all because of ME. I am my own inspiration and I deserve to feel good about myself." Max takes a bow and just walks back to her seat next to Chloe. 

Some of the students just look at her but none harder then Rachel who raises her hand 

"Can I change mine?" She asks which catches Max and Chloe's attention 

"Uh no you may not" The teacher says and hands Max and Chloe their grades and notes 

They were also supposed to compare their inspirations and see how similar they are but Max and Chloe only got to work on who inspired them. For Chloe it was pretty easy but for Max it was really difficult. She really tried to think of someone and she even asked Chloe if she could use her as her inspiration but Chloe wasn't a fan of that. It's not like Chloe wasn't a fan of idea it'd be difficult to find the similar between Chloe and her mother. Max really fought for it too saying she could say how loveable and hardworking they are but when Max actually thought about it she realized that Chloe DID inspire her but she wasn't the main inspiration. It was herself, yes she did stick up for Chloe but she told Rachel and Victoria off and at first Max regretted her decision but after their first kiss at the last day of detention Max would make that decision again and again if that means she could kiss Chloe some more 

"It was you Max" Rachel says. The two are off to their dorm rooms to do.....well they don't know exactly but as long as they're together its bound to be a good time. Max decided to ignore Rachel not really wanting to ask why she inspired her but Chloe wants to know 

"Oh really? How does she inspire you Rachel?" Chloe asks getting pretty close to Rachels face. Victoria tries to size Chloe up but its obvious she'll get crushed if she tries anything so she stands behind Rachel while Max urges Chloe to back off 

"If you want to kiss me Chloe all you have to do is ask" Rachel says 

"Not a chance bitch" Max finally gets Chloe away from Rachel but she says one more thing that makes the both of them snap 

"You know it's sad that your dad was killed but I don't blame him. Having you as a daughter made him crash his car....on purpose." Rachel says expecting a laugh from Victoria but even she doesn't laugh at this. 

Chloe takes a couple of deep breaths trying her best to calm down but it don't work. So Chloe balls her first up ready to strike but when she hears a rather loud THUD! She turns around and sees that Rachel is already on the ground but Chloe didn't punch her 

"DON'T HIT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SKANK!" Victoria yells ready to fight. She gets right in Max's face, having the height advantage but she doesn't expect Max to get right in her face back 

"YOU'D BE ON THE GROUND BEFORE YOU EVEN TRY IT!" Max yells unafraid. This right here is the moment when Chloe realizes she's fallen in love with Max....

Victoria backs away from the smaller girl and goes to check on Rachel whose bleeding really bad but still has a cocky smile on her face. Chloe tries to get Max away from the scene so they wouldn't get in trouble but its too late security has arrived and they've seen the whole thing. 

They try to help Rachel up but she scoffs them off and tries to stand up herself but fails so Victoria helps her up. Rachel's shirt is covered in blood and Max is starting to shake. A worried Chloe holds her hand but security tries to escort Max away from the scene. It's obvious Max is about to be in a lot of trouble so Chloe without really thinking spits in one of the guards faces. The guard is pissed so he wipes the spit from his face and now Chloe joins Max as the two of them are off to their punishment

**The next day**

"Well this sucks....but I'm glad you're here with me...." Max and Chloe both got another weeks of detention. Since Victoris family owns the school Rachel didn't get punished but no charges were against Max. Rachels nose was broken by the punch and Max did feel awful for a little bit but Chloe reassured her that the bitch deserved it and even Kate agreed. Max has no clue where all that power came from but Chloe knows not to piss Max off...ever...

"You know....the last time we were in detention we kissed and would you look at that....there's no teacher. So Max Caulfield....wanna makeout?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending? I really have no clue where else to take this fic D:   
> I know a lot of my fics are ending but don't worry I should have a new one coming up tomorrow or later today but anyways thank you for all your kudos and comments! It's always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason why Maxine isn't called Max. Now if I can just continue to write Maxine and not Max cause holy shit its good be hard


End file.
